A Rose's Wish
by GlitterStarChar
Summary: Cat and Mouse, the common game Amy plays and Sonic begins. It's getting tiresome lately, and Amy wishes for change, and apparently, this flicks says he could grant her wish... Can he truly?


**A Rose's Wish.**

 **A/N:** I thought this would be an ideal fanfic that would make possible sense. Then again, maybe it wouldn't, who knows. I think completing one-shots would be easier than full fledged chapters… Anyway, this was an idea that's been buried deep inside my subconscious, ready to reveal itself to the world. Consider this a crossover, since elements from Puella Magi Madoka Magica will be featured here. None of the PMMM characters will be in this story...

 **Rated T:** Dark Themes, Altered Sanity, Blood, Death(s).

 **Pairing(s):** SonAmy. Bittersweet SonAmy. One-sided SonAmy.

 **Summary:** Amy is becoming annoyed with Sonic's frequent antics of constantly running away when she just wants to go on date! If only Sonic would just comply with her. Oddly, this weird flicky said he can grant any wish she wanted… Can he truly?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Puella Magi Madoka Magica or any elements of canon. I only claim this ludicrous idea.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **A Rose's Wish.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A casual day in Station Square with its inhabitants living their daily lives. Citizens waking up for a new morning and preparing for work, children getting ready for school…

And heroes living their common lives.

" _SOOONIIIIC…!_ Sonic you come back here!" Amy's footsteps pounded against the concrete, speeding through the crowd as her jaded eyes locked onto a blue figure, his cobalt streak fading amongst the crowd. Lungs burned, muscles sore and legs throbbing, Amy desperately wanted to fall flat on her face, but she wasn't going to give up. "Sonic! Come on! I just want a date…!" The hedgehog whined, trying to keep up with Sonic, but it was futile. The blue hero was speeding farther away from her, and ultimately, Amy knew she would lose him.

Her pace slowed considerably, and before Amy knew it, Sonic was gone. The pink hedgehog stomped her foot in frustration as anger burned through her veins. Why? Why does Sonic always run away from her when she's in his presence? It's not fair! It's not like she's begging him to marry her! W-well, maybe… But she didn't today! Amy sighed and plopped onto a bench beside her, staring at the beautiful city before her. Alright, maybe she didn't catch Sonic today, but she's not going to give up, she's not! Oh… What's the use? Every time I get near Sonic, he just flees. She didn't want to do much with Sonic today, just get some ice cream and maybe go shopping together.

Amy sighed sadly. "I don't understand why Sonic give me mixed signals." Just yesterday they were talking normally around each other without any awkwardness! Ah, well, they were on a mission with Tails and Knuckles, so… Yeah, but still! Sonic never ran away from her, and it appeared he was interested in her existence. He seemed to care, to worry about her wellbeing and appreciating her abilities.

Today, it's the opposite.

"I'll just wait for another day..." Truth be told, she didn't want to wait for another day, nor another hour, let alone a minute to see Sonic again. She missed seeing Sonic already, his eyes, his iconic smile.

Thinking about it only made her upset.

This constant repetition of cat and mouse, chasing and hoping that maybe… Maybe Sonic would finally give her a chance, a chance to prove her worth and affections. That she's not just a typical fan girl, nor some loudmouth brat that only cares about his status, Amy is much more than that! If he could just see it then he wouldn't have to run away. Heartstrings tugged achingly within her chest, Amy stared at the ground and swung her feet carelessly. The aftermath of being rejected by your love is rather agonizing, but after years of dealing with pain, it becomes numb now.

Amy couldn't bring herself to feel depressed, not when there's hope for another day. Hope that soon, Sonic will open his eyes and see the truth, the truth behind her determination and affections. If only he would just… Understand. Will he ever? She didn't want to find out.

The hedgehog sighed, "… Guess I can hang out with Cream today, maybe we can get ice cream together." She said, readjusting her dress before standing on her feet. A loud yawn, and a strong stretch, Amy prepared herself for Cream's house.

 _Amy Rose._

A voice, loud and clear, vibrated through her subconscious, startling the pink hedgehog. "Who's there?" Amy turned everywhere to find the culprit, but found nothing more than a busy street, common people and tweeting birds. Oh… Oh no, she's not going insane, is she? She heard the voice clearly, but… No one is talking to her-

 _You are not insane. I am speaking to you through telepathy._

' _T-telepathy…? Is that even possible?_ ' Amy looked around once more, trying to find the person, but no luck. She felt a little nervous, afraid even, but the voice didn't seem to carry evil intentions… There shouldn't be a need to bring out her hammer.

 _I see you are going through troublesome situations, and wish to assist you. You are not alone in your worries._

"Can… Can I at least see you?" It felt weird talking to someone who isn't visible, not only that, but possibly people finding her as some crazy girl. Amy felt the voice subside within her head, and then… Felt a presence behind her. The hedgehog turned to find a cute, little cat flicky…- at least, that's what it looked like, perched on top of the bench. "Hello Amy Rose. My name is Kyubey, and I came to help you." How did it- he know her name? And why is a flicky talking? Flickies don't talk! Right? Then again, Amy never seen this type of flicky before…- is it even a flicky?

"No, I am not what you consider a 'flicky'. I am a celestial creature far from earth, and I come to assist young girls whose dreams are unreciprocated, and I contract with them." The creature explained, ruby eyes peering into Amy's soul. The pink hedgehog hummed, unsure whether the cat was speaking truth, "well… What type of contracts do you do?" She asked.

"I can grant girls any wish they desire, in exchange, they will become a magical girl and fight evil witches."

Any wish? Being a magical girl? Amy scratched her head, confusion written on her face. Sounds a little… Suspicious, and what makes it so sure this cat could grant it? What she wants may sound… Too much.

"Nothing is ever too much for me. Would you like to contract with me, Amy Rose?"

Amy thought carefully, wondering did she ever wanted something truly. These mixed signals coming from Sonic is rather frustrating, except… Well, does she really know what she wants? In a sense, she DOES know what she wants, but…

…

"Is it okay if I think about it?" If what Kyubey says is true and if he can grant any wish, then she needs to be extremely careful with what she wants. Don't want to mess up on her one and only wish! The white furried creature nodded at Amy's request, and turned to leave. "Very well, when you're ready to contract with me, I will be available." Kyubey said, and ran into the bushes, leaving the hedgehog.

-0-

Her mind couldn't leave the incident that occurred, the endless possibilities of finally getting what she wants, but what if she already had it all along? Then why wish for something that already exists? This is a lot difficult than she realized. Talk about an abnormal day, a strange cat from space contacting her to grant a wish? Sounds fishy, but seems interesting, guess it's nice to break away from the usual-

"Amy? Are you okay?" The hedgehog jolted at Cream's sudden question. Amy quickly nodded, "of course Cream, my mind's been a little preoccupied, that's all." She explained, placing new soil inside the flower pot in front of her. The bunny gazed at Amy with worry, "is it about Sonic?" Cream asked.

"… Kind of." Amy sighed, "It's just, wondering what I really want." It's always been known what she wanted and wished for, however, greeted with an opportunity that could come true, well, she's not entirely sure what she genuinely wants.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you only had one wish… what would you wish for?"

"Ah… I don't really know." Cream shrugged, placing a new set of plants in the pot. "I'm content with my life currently, and have wonderful friends to supports me. However, I would wish to become stronger and independent, so I won't concern everyone with my troubles." The bunny explained as she prepared more pots. Amy could feel sadness radiating from her friend, and couldn't help but to hug Cream in support, "don't worry Cream, you're not concerning us at all! I'm always glad to help you." She grinned.

… There's nothing to wish for, correct? Amy already has what she wants, so why wish for something that's already there? ' _Then does that means Sonic cares for me?_ ' That's a question she's unsure to answer, and Amy couldn't help but to sigh. There's hope, she knows it… But in order for Sonic to love her, should she wish for it? Oh, this is so hard to think about! But maybe she should wish regardless. Who knows, maybe she can finally be her own hero without being co-dependent on Sonic, maybe then he'll be impressed with her! Being her own magical girl…- which means she has her own superpowers and stuff!

Amy smiled, 'then I'll have to wish very carefully.' She wants to be the most prettiest, strongest and charming magical girl ever, and with Sonic by her side, she'll have what she truly wants.

"Let's go get some ice cream, Cream."

"Sure! Let me go ask mother first, okay?" Amy watched her friend run inside the house, smiling softly as thoughts began to formalize.

It's finalized, she'll wish that Sonic can truly accept for who she is!

-0-

After a preoccupying day and a handful of ice cream later, Amy returned home- but paused. "Wait, how am I suppose to contact Kyubey if he didn't give me anything to contact him with?" Amy stated, bemused, and her anticipation deflated rapidly. Of course, she's going to need to contact the cat someway in order to attain her wish, gah! Why didn't she think of inquiring how to contact him? Ugh, so frustrating-

 _No need to worry. I am with you at all times necessary._

A yelp escaped from Amy's mouth as she spun around to find Kyubey behind her. "Goodness, you scared me!" The hedgehog exclaimed, hand hovering over her chest. The cat bowed, apologetic, "my deepest apologies, Ms. Rose. Have you decided on your wish?" He asked, flicking his tail in expectation. The pink hedgehog hummed, and then a huge smile spread across her face.

"I wish that Sonic the Hedgehog will stop running away from me and start being sincere with his feelings." Amy said.

Kyubey nodded.

"Your wish will granted. On this day forth, Amy Rose, you will become a Puella Magi magical girl and fight witches for humanity." White light radiated from Kyubey's ears, stretching towards Amy chest.

!

A burst of pain tingled to Amy's core, causing the girl to gasp in shock. Light filled her vision completely, blinding her in pure whiteness. Everything burned within her body, and the hedgehog couldn't help but to scream in agony.

Everything went black.

-0-

When her eyes opened, Amy found herself in her bedroom underneath the sheets of her bed. The girl sighed loudly, "oh, it's nothing more than I dream! Darn, I thought for sure it was real…" It felt so real! Honestly, the mind talking cat, her wish, the pain felt very real, too.

"Must have been a 3D experience for you to sleep in the middle of the city, then." A snarky voice came from the window, catching Amy completely off guard. "S-Sonic?" She stuttered. Sitting at the window was no other than Sonic the Hedgehog, appearing drowsy from Amy's musing. "The one and only. Who'd you expect saving you all the time?" He looked a bit irritated from disturbed sleep, maybe something else bothered him, but didn't voice his complaints… At least, not all of them.

"If you're sleepy next time, call somebody to pick you up. It's not safe for a girl sleeping on the streets, in fact, it's dangerous." Sonic began to scold, ears twitching and foot tapping in annoyance, almost as if he'd expected Amy to apologize. Amy simply folded her arms, "you don't have to rub it in…" She pouted.

"Whatever. Seems like you're okay, so I'll be leaving, but one question."

"Yes?"

"Did you buy yourself a new ring?" The question left Amy befuddled as she raised an eyebrow, "ring?" She repeated. Sonic nodded and pointed at her right hand, "yeah, ring. It's right on your middle finger." When Amy looked at the ring, she gasped. On her finger fitted a golden ring, a crystallize red rose placed within its center. Beautiful designs carved around the ring, appearing rather sophisticated and majestic, "… I guess so?" Amy stared at the ring in admiration, unsure how to respond.

So, it wasn't a dream…?

"Hm, then you have fancy choice for style." Sonic replied with a grin. Immediately, Amy's eyes lit up in surprise, "really?" She asked.

"Yup. Anyway, gotta go, you know? See you around, Ames." The blue hedgehog given her salute before hopping out of the window, and within a blur, sped off.

Amy continued looking at the ring, wondering what it represented. "That's your magical abilities encased inside that ring. Not only that, but to prove we have contracted." Kyubey explained as he hopped across the bed. The girl squeaked in fright, "stop doing that! You're going to give me a heart attack!" She exclaimed.

"Apologies. Anyway, your power is in minimum form. You can elevate your power through your ring, which is classified as your 'soul gem'."

"My soul gem?"

"Yes. Each time your soul gem upgrades power, it changes form, and eventually changes your form." When Kyubey finished explaining, Amy was amazed at such ability she could possess. "So… What now?" Guess she already gotten her wish, right? And now she's going have to defeat witches?

"I will accompany you at all times to ensure you grow into a mature magical girl that adapts well into the role. Would like to start your basic witch hunt?" The cat scooted closer towards Amy, causing the hedgehog to blink. Witch hunt? Already? "Sure, I guess I don't have much to do for the time being…" Amy moved out of the bed, eyes glued to her ring, a.k.a, soul gem. "How does it work?" Even though she inherited this new power, Amy had no clue how to activate it. "It's a rather easy task, but for beginners you must envision your ring into white light, which transforms into your soul gem's second form."

"Okay." Amy closed her eyes and tried imagining white light evolving from her ring. As the hedgehog concentrated, she could feel her ring becoming incredibly light from her finger, and when she opened her eyes, Amy gasped. Her ring hovered in front of her face, surrounded in pure light, and then slowly the light faded away… "My soul gem's an egg?" Not just any egg, but a faberge egg shining in glittery pink. Delicate, red rose petals decorated the egg with gold trim on the bottom, and Amy couldn't help but to awe at such beauty, "and now, you allow the soul gem's second format to take control. Eventually, once you allow yourself to be connect with your soul gem, then you will evolve into the soul gem's third form." Kyubey explained the concept, but Amy was too busy gazing at her faberge egg to notice the creature.

"This is so exciting! Such a beautiful gem. Let's start witch hunting!"

-0-

"So… This is a witch's barrier?" With natural intuition and directions from her soul gem, Any found herself within the middle of the forest, staring at the purple shield hovering against the masses of trees. "Yes, this is indeed a witch's barrier. Witches normally hide themselves from society, and thus, barricades themselves in isolation. If not careful, individuals tend to be plunged inside a witch's labyrinth, which very dangerous. Majority of the people inside a labyrinth never comes out…" Amy gasped at such news, and suddenly became determined to defeat her first witch.

"Now you must transform."

With her soul gem held dearly in the palm of her hand, Amy nodded.

…

"Wow! I look so cute!" Amy's casual 50's dress transformed into a frilly, ruby hued dress. The ends appeared poofy and curly reaching at the end of her knees. Connected by thin straps, silky, yet poofy cloth covered her shoulder blades while her regular gloves were replaced by lengthy, silky smooth fingerless hand gloves, connected by the rings of her middle fingers. The gold ring bracelets remained, but the GoGo shoes became Victorian maroon boots, and white stockings reached to her knees.

She looked beautiful. Not only her outfit had an altercation, but her hair grew few inches longer, adorned by her usual headband, a crystallized rose pinned to the end of the headband. "Are you ready for your first hunt?" Amy responded with a nod, and the two went inside the labyrinth without looking back.

Going inside a labyrinth appeared rather new and strange, a bit creepy in some aspects as well. Amy chewed the inside of her cheek, uncertain of the possibilities presenting her, "is it dangerous?"

"… Witch hunting isn't exactly a simple job, nor is it safe when reckless." Amy couldn't help but to shudder at Kyubey's words. What did he mean by that? "So it's danger-"

"Heads up!" Before Amy could finish a sentence, a deranged, creepy flicky leaped towards her. With a yelp, Amy immediately summoned her hammer and swung blindly, but awed when electromagnetic waves burst from her hammer. The flicky shuddered violently from the waves, and dropped to the marble floor with a thud, "… What happened?" It taken Amy a moment to realized she had injured a flicky. "Oh no! I've accidentally hurt him!"

"Don't get near it!" Kyubey shouted, halting Amy within the process. But… But the flicky's hurt! "That's not a flicky, but a witch's minion. Let's keep going."

"But…" Amy couldn't think an innocent flicky could also be used for evil-… Oh wait, forgotten about Eggman. If anything, she's not used to hurting innocent creatures. The girl followed Kyubey with her hammer held tightly, eyes scanning everywhere for anything suspicious. Everything looked neat and clean, rather quiet as the only sounds were the clattering of her heels and Kyubey's paws. The stillness of the atmosphere made Amy a little tense, but she assured that everything would be alright.

And then…

Dozen of flickies appeared out of nowhere, all running towards her. Blood stained their faces- crazed faces, and meat hung between their teeth, scaring Amy senseless. "W-w-what should I do?!" She cried, backing away from the creatures, "attack them! They won't hesitate to hurt you!"

"Hyah!" Amy began to swing wildly, sending the magnetic waves at every angle. It blew the monsters back, yet it didn't completely stop them from coming, " _it's not working!_ " She didn't want to directly hurt the flickies, but they appeared rather frightening and not to be messed with… "Think of another way! There's multiple assets to your weapon!" Kyubey exclaimed, and Amy tried to think of a suitable tactic. The girl raised her hammer by the end of her rose shaped pummel and smashed into the ground with hefty force, creating a massive earthquake that blew the monsters back. Shattered marble flew everywhere, some in big chunks, directly smacking a few flickies in the process. Guilt flooded Amy's senses as she saw flickies hurt, bloodied by her own hand…-

" ** _Rrawh_**!"

"Aagh!" Amy screamed when intense pain fell on her shoulder. A flicky chomped into her right shoulder, blood spraying within the process as Amy tried to shrug the flicky off her, but no prevail. "Let me go!" The hedgehog cried, and finally, used her pummel to jab the flicky off her. Considering the addition of a rose at the end of her hammer, Amy didn't realize the sharpness of its center until she looked over her shoulder and found the flicky crumbled to the ground, spazzing wildly from a puncture wound from its head, blood spluttering everywhere.

Amy stared at the flicky, eyes widening by the second. "Oh my god." She whispered. She… She just killed…- no, _**murdered**_ , an innocent.

"We can't think about that right now. More are coming!"

B-blood. Disgusting blood. She made an innocent bleed, die by her fatal mistake. What god awful person is she?!

" _ **Amy**_!"

By natural reflex, Amy swung at her attacker without a second thought, knocking a huge bunny into a wall. The hedgehog looked around to find larger flickies in comparison to the smaller types she would usually see.

Wait.

Flickies are small, these cannot be flickies. "What are these things?!" Blood stained their furs and eyes were lost in white, yet their height stood to her knees. "Minions. They are in no way harmless as you think. Don't think of them as innocent creatures, think of them as robots, okay?" How can she not? They are the creatures she feeds and cares for! They are very different compared to Eggman's- "look out!"

Amy leaped back as a bird flicky spat acid in her direction, leaving a melted hole within the process. Amy shuddered and decided to throw her hammer- huh?

Multiple hammers flew at the bird, creating massive devastation. Rubble and marble continue to crack and shatter, and Amy could only see a glimpse of the bird before seeing splatters of red.

Blood.

…

The minions were defeated, but along the way it left Amy in emotional shock. How could she deliberately kill without mercy? Is this what witch hunting truly is? A mass murdering activity that allow girls to commit crimes without consequences?! "I can't do this, Kyubey. I don't want to hunt witches anymore." Amy declared as she dropped her hammer to the floor.

A murder, a killer. She's an evil person now, a full fledged sinner without retribution.

"… I see. Well, I could have given you an idea what it's like if you had asked me, but unfortunately, you must hunt witches. Do you want these witches harming innocent civilians? Innocent children?"

"No, but two wrongs doesn't make it right! I can't kill a living being, whether it's innocent or not! It's wrong. I _k-k-killed_ those creatures… Even if they were trying to hurt me, I still killed them! I took their lives away!" Amy couldn't believe she had done something inhumane like this. What would her friends think? What would Sonic think about this? Everyone would find her a monster. An evil freak of nature.

"… I apologize, but it's actually mandatory that you hunt witches." Kyubey said, and Amy couldn't help but to glare at the white cat. "Why?! I know you want me to help defeat witches, but not like this! I'm not going to do this."

"In order for you to survive this new life, then you must defeat a witch."

"What are you talking about? I can survive without hurting anybody."

"You won't survive without a grief seed. Grief seeds are attained once you defeat a witch, which mean you must take a life to survive your current one." What is Kyubey trying to say? That if she don't defeat and kill those creatures, she'll-…

"W-what do you mean? You're not saying what it is, **is it?!** "

"… Once you had contracted with me, you had given up your soul, your humanity, to become a magical girl. You are nothing more than a highly specialized vessel, a corpse-"

" **NO!** _Never!_ I call off the contract! I don't want this anymore!" Amy backed away from the cat, mind filled with dozens of questions, thoughts and turmoil emotions running rampant. She's not a living zombie, she's _not!_ She's a young girl with hopes and dreams! She didn't sell her soul…! She's _**Amy Rose the Hedgehog!**_ She's not a monster, she's not dead, she's not! "I'm still alive, I can still feel pain…- I'm not dead. I don't want my wish anymore, you can have it back! Give my soul back, _please!_ "

Kyubey shook his head with sigh, "contracts don't work that way. Once you contracted with me, then it's permanent, unless someone has wished otherwise."

"W-why...? Why didn't you tell me? _How could you do this?_ " Amy felt tears bubbling underneath her eyelids, but withheld them, the only thing keeping her from completely crumbling. "You never asked. Besides, your soul is encased inside your soul gem for protection…- how else were you going to defeat monsters in a humane, regular body? From the bite you sustained, you would've died from massive blood loss. And the beings aren't living creatures, they're figments of the witch's imagination. Why are you overreacting?"

Amy choked out a laugh as tears began spilling down her cheeks. "You just don't get it, do you? I'm nothing more than a faker, a zombie that murders to survive. This isn't what I wanted… If I knew this, I would've never contracted with you! And now I have to live as a murderer in order to live. But I'm no murderer, and I won't continue to kill anyone else for selfish gain." And with that, Amy left the hallway to exit the labyrinth… If she could find it…

"There are no exits. You must finish what you have started."

"…"

-0-

"Watch your left!" Amy dodged the tree branches with hasty ease, using her hammer to smash the branches, earning a loud squeal within the process. Apparently, from what Kyubey told, this is a forest witch… "Strike her directly in its center!" Using her new found ability, Amy shot sharp rose petals directly in the witch's presumed heart. The witch howled in agony, and then a burst of smoke filled the atmosphere.

Amy could hear a tiny clink hitting the floor, and gazed blankly at the labyrinth that slowly faded back into the forest. The smoke cleared, and Amy found a tiny orb lying beside a tree stump.

…

"Congratulations, Amy, you have defeated your first witch." Kyubey walked beside her in acknowledgement. Amy on the other hand, stood idly, eyes locking on the grief seed.

' _I wanna live. I don't want to die. I'm scared._ ' Her haunting thoughts repeated over and over, like a broken record player taunting her.

She doesn't want to die.

What would everyone think knowing about this? They would find her a monster, wouldn't they? Of course they would-

No! She shouldn't be so negative. Maybe… Maybe they would understand. Wait. She doesn't have to tell them, should she? She doesn't have to… No, she won't tell them, not even Cream. They can't find out, they _can't_.

Amy walked towards the tree stump and snatched the grief seed. "Now what?" Amy mumbled.

"Press them together. The grief seed will purify your soul gem." Kyubey instructed, and Amy pressed the seed against her soul gem, watching the blackness of her gem purify into a pale pink color.

She wants to live, but she's afraid.

She doesn't want to kill…

 _ **I'm a murderer.**_

"Would you like to seek other witches for today?"

"No. I'm going home." And Amy left without another word.

…

...

It's been a week now, and Amy managed to get by stealing lives of 'images', of false illusions to survive her current one. Murdering all types of creatures for her self benefit, just to live the next day. Within the process, sluggishness have drought her usual optimistic mood, and death is hovering above her head. It's strange to say that metaphor, considering death is sitting in between her fingers. Well, it doesn't matter anymore, since everyone would see her as a sinner regardless.

Suppose this is retribution for all her ignorant, insensitive and childish deeds. Maybe after her purity been stained by the bloodshed committed by her own hands, she must suffer the consequences of it.

Day after day, her soul gem is tainted with darkness. Amy never bothered inquiring Kyubey about it because either way, the results wouldn't be pleasant. She barely leaves the house, either.

Received many phone calls, but it's a complete waste of time. After all, wihat's the point in acting normal when things won't be normal anymore? It's stupid. Amy stared at her hands, mind empty and void, only transparent thoughts filled with regret and guilt, hopelessness and acceptance. She accepts the fact she's not the same anymore- of course not, never again, and that she's a dead body with a soul locked in an egg shell.

Fake.

Inhuman.

Lifeless.

Heck, she doesn't even feel her heart beating anymore. How can you love someone like that?

There was a knock on the door, pulling Amy out of her depression. "Amy? Are you in there? It's me, Sonic." Oh, isn't that stupendous having her so-called 'wish' rubbed in her face! Amy pushed herself out of her chair, and walked towards the door. When she opened it, Sonic stood at the entrance with flowers in his hands, facial expression rather conflicted and worried. "Amy, are you okay? Nobody had seen nor heard anything from you in a week. Did Dr. Eggman hurt you? Are you being blackmailed?" The concern in his voice made Amy frown.

She couldn't even look at Sonic in the eye.

Haha.

"Do you want to go on a date, Sonic?" Her question brought Sonic out of his worries. "Um, not really? I came to check on you if you were okay-"

"Let's go on a date. I've found a place you'd really like..."

"I don't wanna date you _that_ way, Amy."

Of course not, never when she's not even real. Amy smiled, "I know. Let's go anyway, okay?" She never bother asking for his approval as she snatched his wrist and began dragging him to her commonplace. "A-Amy, why are we out here? What... What is that? Where are we going?" Sonic questioned, uncertain of Amy's abnormal behavior. Amy on the other hand, simply responded with silence. She releases Sonic's hand and raised her ringed ring, uncaring as light blared from her ring. "What the...! Amy, how? What...- your ring. I knew something was up when you started to wear that ring. How did you come across that?"

"I contracted with a mystical creature from outer space in exchange to become a magical girl. Funny, right? This ring symbolizes our contract, isn't that right, Kyubey?"

"Indeed, Amy."

Amy smiled brighter as Kyubey leaped from the bushes into their frontal view. Sonic took a step back, startled. A portal from the tree began to expand, and Amy entered it without Sonic's consideration. By the time Sonic entered, Amy was already clothed in her magical attire, giving Sonic a good view of her figurine before leading the way. "Amy, what the heck is this place? Is that creature you had contra- _woah!"_ Knives flew at the duo, but Amy blocked it with her large, rose petal shield. With fast instincts, Amy found the culprits flinging the knives.

Stuffed chaos.

Amy smiled, and swung her hammer at them. A few dodged, but a couple were squashed underneath her Piko Piko hammer's weight. Blood speckled the floor from the impact, but Amy could care less. After all, they're not 'real', they're just illusions.

"... A-A-Amy... Wh-"

"Have you ever killed someone to survive? Ever taken a life to live your own? Ah, terrible, isn't it? Of course it is. Sad that poor little ol' me can't do anything to resolve that." Amy grinned, and continued to smash what's left of the chaos.

Kill. Destroy. Collect. Repeat.

And then, _die_.

Amy lost herself in the submersion of insanity, bloodlust filling her as she continued to kill everything in sight. After all, it's not real. Death, death, and more death spewed before her. Amy accommodated herself to the horrors, desensitized to the red freckling her stainless face.

A witch.

Disgusting. Pitiful. Must be eradicated.

Mission accomplished.

Pain suddenly infiltrated her whole system, causing the girl to crumble to the floor in agony. Amy turns to find her soul gem pitch black, shuddering underneath her bloodied, scratched palm. Where's Sonic? Sonic?

Sonic's not here anymore. _Gone_.

Amy's eyes widened. "W-where's...?"

"Sonic left. He didn't want to believe this, so he ran. Sad for such a wish, no?" Kyubey sighed, "oh well, my quota has been filled."

Amy's soul gem cracked, and then, shattered.


End file.
